Interlude
by Sam-Elias
Summary: OS. Le camp d'entrainement est fait pour s'entrainer -évidemment- mais aussi pour faire des rencontres. Et ce sont ces rencontres les plus importantes. [Léger] [Laissez la "magie" opérer!]


**Pairing:**Tsukishima Kei x Kuroo Tetsuro.

**Rating:** T

**Résumé**: Durant le camp d'entrainement, des rapprochements se font.

**Disclamer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Interlude.**

* * *

Enfermé dans un local étroit et noir, Tsukishima plaque sa main sur sa bouche en proie à d'étrange bruit.  
Soupirant plus qu'il ne respire réellement, il s'appuie fortement sur cette porte close.  
Se mouvant sans commander ses gestes, il se tortille involontairement contre celui qui se trouve derrière lui.  
En même temps, il ne peut faire autrement. Il est gêné par cette main qui s'est faufilé dans son short.  
Continuant d'étouffer ses gémissements, des doigts qui ne lui appartiennent pas continuent d'aller et venir sur son membre réactif et tendu.  
Derrière lui –_près de son oreille_- un sourire nait et une langue se fraie un passage.

**_ Hm…, ar-rête~ on va nous en-tendre… **

L'inconnu mord la tendre chair du blond et s'il sourit davantage, il sait parfaitement quoi répondre.  
Caressant plus fortement le sexe de son cadet, il réussit sans mal à complètement descendre le vêtement de sa victime et à masser _–de son autre main-_ un fessier ferme.

**_ Il n'y a que toi qu'on entend, Kei. **

Grognant au travers de sa main, Tsukishima souffre le martyre.  
Il n'en peut plus d'être caressé sans pouvoir se libérer. Il aimerait aussi toucher l'autre mais en vain, cet ébène ne lui laisse rien entreprendre.  
Et toujours dos à son senpai, il s'appuie un peu plus contre lui et mord sa lèvre pour taire un soupir d'envie.  
Tournant le visage du doré, Tetsuro réussit sans mal à retirer cette main qui entrave ce visage rougit et lui voler un baiser langoureux.  
Il sourit de sa manœuvre et augmente sa cadence pour enfin faire jouir ce blond qui ne demande que ça. …Même s'il aimerait encore profiter du fait, qu'il ait réussi à le coincé dans un endroit aussi obscur et restreint.  
Continuant d'accrocher les lèvres du capitaine des Nekoma, il gémit contre cette bouche frémissante quand- après un énième aller-retour, il se libère.

Déposant son front sur le porte face à lui, Kei essaie de reprendre un souffle normal sans succès alors que l'autre le touche encore ici et là.  
Fermant les yeux une seconde ou deux, il essaie de calmer son cœur devenu tempête et essaie aussi de retrouver des idées claires et non plus brouillées par le plaisir _–et désir_- ressenti.  
De son côté Kuroo fait faire un demi-tour à son partenaire et lui permet de s'assoir près de lui pour retrouver une respiration calme.  
Caressant maladroitement la tignasse blonde, le noiraud sourit de ce petit contretemps trouvé entre deux entrainements.  
Mais et parce que Tsukishima n'est pas du genre à rester pantois très longtemps et surtout dans un lieu non-désiré, il se nettoie maladroitement et ré-enfile à la va-vite son vêtement « tombé au combat ».  
Scrutant les gestes de son kohai, l'ébène décide lui aussi de se remettre sur ses jambes et quand il voit la porte s'entrouvrir il l'a claque sans ménagement et capture la bouche sarcastique de son cher ami.  
…Pendant de longues secondes…, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse rejeter et tuer du regard.

**_ Ne me dit pas que tu as détesté, tu mentirais. Au contraire, c'est toi qui as eu tout le plaisir, Tsukki.**

**_ Garde tes remarques pour toi et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. T'es juste un foutu chat en rut qui ne sait pas se retenir maintenant, laisse-moi sortir.**

**_ Comme il te plaira mais…, ne devrais-tu pas vérifié le couloir avant !?**

Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez _–chose qui est apprécié par l'autre-_ Tsukishima écoute attentivement les bruits extérieurs et après avoir jugé le moment propice, il laisse une mince fissure s'ouvrir et s'agrandir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'y faufiler et sortir de ce placard.  
Imitant son geste, Kuroo décide de poursuivre son ami-adversaire et marchant à ces côtés, il ne leurs faut que quelques minutes pour se faire interpeller par une personne qu'ils connaissent.

**_ Tu étais passé où Tsukki !? Le capitaine te cherche, l'entrainement va reprendre.**

**_ Dit-leur que j'arrive, merci.**

Revenant sur ses pas, Yamaguchi ne se préoccupe pas du capitaine des chats et de son regard noir, qu'il ré-entre dans le gymnase et informe Daichi qu'il a retrouvé son ami.  
Cette chose dite, dans le couloir l'ambiance est tout autre et Tetsuro essaie de comprendre pourquoi ce brunet a le droit à ce surnom sans remarque.

**_ Quoi !? Tu as un problème !?**

**_ Tu ne lui fais aucuns reproches à lui, j'trouve ça étrange. Laisse-moi t'appeler comme je veux.**

Ne préférant pas répondre à cette chose, Tsukishima laisse le doute planer alors qu'il retrouve tous les deux le gymnase et leur équipe respective.  
Là, Kei se poste près de _–ce qu'il considère être- _son meilleur ami et s'il s'excuse du bout des lèvres de son retard, il écoute aussi attentivement Sawamura et ces consignes pour le match à venir contre Fukurodani.  
De l'autre côté du terrain, le capitaine Kuroo s'excuse également près de son coach et si l'échauffement va commencer, il patiente près de Kozume –_son petit animal de compagnie_-.

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Kenma !?**

Levant sa frimousse vers l'ébène, la tête ennuyée du blond ferait fondre n'importe qui.  
Du bout des lèvres il essaie de dire quelque chose mais avant cela, il s'avance et percute le torse de son ainé.  
Cette chose habituelle pour tout le monde n'emmerde personne et quand une main triture des mèches blondes, la voix de Kenma se fait entendre.

**_ J'ai plus de batterie. Ni ma console, ni mon téléphone.**

Un rire se fait entendre, celui du capitaine des Nekoma et s'il tapote le crâne blondin, il sort aussi de sa poche, un précieux présent pour son ami.  
Il lui confie en quelques sortes son cellulaire pour ne plus devoir supporter la moue boudeuse de Kenma.

**_ Tiens, prend le mien en attendant. T'as téléchargé les mêmes jeux dessus, non !**

Un soupir d'excitation se fait entendre _–ou voir- _et cette chose continue de faire sourire Kuroo.  
Chouchoutant une dernière fois le plus petit, il ne remarque pas une seule seconde que ses gestes sont épiés par un autre blond.  
Et après cet abruti de Tetsuro se demande pourquoi Tsukishima ne veut pas entendre de diminutif de sa part.  
Ça parait pourtant clair, Kei est sûr d'être un passe-temps amusant durant ce camp d'entrainement.  
Profitant du cellulaire de son capitaine, Kenma navigue sur toutes les interfaces et s'il trouve facilement ces jeux, il tombe aussi sur des photos plus personnelles.

**_ Dit, pourquoi tu as le bloqueur de Karasuno dans ta galerie !?**

Ré-avançant vers son passeur, il se poste dans son dos et s'il se penche, un sourire nait.  
Il se rappelle exactement quand il a pris cette photo.

**_ C'est un truc entre lui et moi, ne te préoccupe pas de ça. …Jaloux !?**

**_ Pourquoi je devrais.**

**_ Kuroo, Kozume, Allez courir ! Et plus vite que ça !**

Acquiesçant la remarque du coach, les deux interpellés débutent le tour du terrain et attiré par un match, Tetsuro félicite à haute voix, le contre de Tsukishima.  
Un « réussi avec brio » se fait entendre et si Kenma observe les deux par intermittence, il reconnait aussi la lueur dans le regard de son capitaine.  
Apparemment ce grand blond lui a fait quelque chose et s'il n'est pas jaloux, il ne veut pas non plus être en concurrence direct avec lui.  
Il n'est pas très doué pour se faire des amis alors, il ne veut pas perdre son précieux et unique ami qu'est Tetsuro Kuroo. Alors peut-être qu'il va surveiller de près ce lunette-kun.

… .

_Quelques heures plus tard._

La nuit est tombée, le souper est terminé et tous les lycéens vaquent à une occupation qui leur est propre.  
Ici, les adversaires et les rivalités n'existent plus pendant un temps –_durant les soirées_- et c'est sans doute pour ça, qu'on retrouve des tas de groupes inhabituels dispersés ici et là dans les chambres.  
Et si on entre dans la chambre du capitaine de Nekoma, on peut parfaitement entendre l'agitation dans la pièce à côté.  
Les cris d'Hinata. Les insultes de Tanaka. Les rires de Bokuto et Nishinoya. Et encore des tas de choses. ..Quoiqu'il en soit, ils sont bruyants et énergiques malgré leur folle journée.  
Et ici, le calme règne. Kenma est sur le ventre –_allongé sur le lit_- et jouant à la console.  
Tetsuro n'est pas loin –_à même le sol_- et observant la télévision et progression de son ami.  
Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, Kei s'est permis de se poser ici –_lui aussi au sol_- pour pouvoir lire en silence.  
Et enfin, Sugawara –_assis au bureau_- consulte le programme du lendemain sans émettre un son.

**_ Tourne sur ta gauche, Kenma.**

**_ Laisse-moi faire. **

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kuroo soupire mais ne réplique rien d'autre. Il sait bien que ses conseils sont vains mais, il ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer.  
Craquant sa nuque douloureuse, son regard s'en va vers le blond sagement assis à ses côtés. Il l'épie allégrement et sourit de le voir si sérieux avec son bouquin.  
Tsukishima remonte ses lunettes, palpe le sol –_de sa main libre_- à la recherche d'une chose en particulier et trouvant sa friandise, il la dépose sur le bord de ses lèvres.  
Laissant fondre le chocolat, il tourne la page de son livre et une chose étrange le pousse à lever le regard.  
Tombant nez à nez avec l'ébène, il ne dit rien et attend. Kei ne sait jamais ce que ce capitaine à en tête et ça l'emmerde.

**_ Est-ce une invitation à jouer !?**

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond ne comprend pas alors que Kuroo s'approche lentement de sa _–peut-être- _future victime.  
Retirant le Mikado de sa bouche, il pose également son livre près de lui et réplique.

**_ De quoi tu parles !?**

**_ Pocky game. T'as jamais entendu parler !? …Tu veux que j'te fasse une démonstration !?**

Suspicieux, Kei n'entend pas Koushi –_encore installé au bureau_- se retourner et les observer.  
Soupirant, le doré reprend sa friandise en bouche et ignore volontairement son ainé. …Pourquoi voudrait-il une démonstration d'un jeu avec un nom aussi stupide !? …Sérieusement.  
Et sans même qu'il ne puisse quoique ce soit, son visage se fait tourner et son bâton de chocolat attrapé par d'autres lèvres _–dents-._  
Essayant de reculer, un lit le bloc et l'instant d'après le gâteau disparait et est remplacé par des lèvres affamées.  
Un baiser prend vit. Des bouches se cognent et se savourent. Des mains essaient de repousser un corps encombrant. Et d'autres attrapent une nuque blanche.  
Pendant de longues secondes, des langues se chamaillent et c'est seulement après un manque d'air crucial que Tsukishima se souvient d'une chose. …Ils ne sont pas seuls dans la chambre.

**_ Alors, tu aimes mon jeu Kei !?**

Les mains fermement tenues, il n'y a que le regard noir qui peut servir d'arme à Tsukishima.  
Pestant contre son ignorance à des enfantillages, il ne veut répondre _–n'y même répliquer sur le fait qu'il utilise son prénom-._  
Et c'est cette hésitation qui lui vaut un autre écart de conduite de la part de Kuroo.  
De nouveau, il se fait happer les lèvres et si celles-ci sont en quelques sortent mordillées, il retient un soupir de justesse.

**_ Kuroo-kun, tu devrais lâcher Tsukishima.**

La voix de Sugawara s'élève et cette chose met mal à l'aise le blondinet qui stoppe le baiser en détournant le visage.  
Il avait oublié le fait que l'un de ses senpai était également dans la pièce.

**_ Hors de question ! Il est à moi.**

L'agrippant de manière ferme, le noiraud défi le blanc de dire autre chose mais, ce n'est pas le passeur de Karasuno qui émet son avis, c'est celui de Nekoma.  
Ayant mis sa partie sur pause, Kenma étudie la scène et peut-être est-il finalement jaloux.  
Il ne veut pas se faire prendre ce noiraud à l'humeur changeante et aux sourires trop prononcés.

**_ Et moi !?**

Pour Kei, cette voix aussi basse et douce soit-elle, l'énerve. Et puis, ces deux mots le dérangent.  
Il sait bien que son rôle de « hobby » est éphémère mais…- Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il s'est laissé embrasser. Pour montrer à Kozume que le chat noir le préféré.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kenma !? Toi aussi t'en fait pas, sauf qu'on n'fait pas la même chose si tu vois ce que j'veux dire. Kei est attractif. Toi t'es mon meilleur ami.**

Attrapant le petit blond, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux et le fait sourire.  
Finalement, il s'inquiète toujours pour rien quand il s'agit de Kuroo et même s'il le sait, il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il est le seul à le comprendre.  
Heureux de ce constat, la troisième année rattrape bien vite le doré essayant de filer à l'anglaise et s'il l'installe de force _–entre ses jambes-_ il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire largement.

**_ Enlève tes sales pattes, chat de gouttière. Tu ne voudrais pas tomber dans un profond coma n'est-ce pas !?**

**_ Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, Kei. Alors tais-toi, continue de faire ce que tu faisais et si jamais l'envie de reprend de vouloir jouer, tu n'auras qu'à me donner le signal.**

**_ T-**

**_ Je vais vous laisser. Kuroo-kun, s'il te plait ne soit pas trop méchant avec Tsukishima.**

Entendant cette phrase, Tsukki ne pense même plus à répondre à l'autre énergumène derrière lui et veut plutôt rattraper son senpai à tout prix.  
Sauf que…, un chat collant l'enserre fortement.

**_ Sugawara-senpai ! Qu'est-ce que- !?**

**_ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais je n'ai rien vu. Je ne me mêle jamais de la vie privée. Sur ceux, bonne soirée et n'oublie pas que le couvre-feu est à 22 heures. **

A l'instant, Tsukishima Kei se sent lâchement abandonner aux loups _–au chef de la meute en tout cas-._  
Et si la porte claque, le jeu de Kenma reprend et un visage s'enfouit dans le cou du « prisonnier ».  
Soupirant de tout son souk, son regard dérive légèrement sur le noiraud et s'il ne peut voir qu'une crête, un sentiment de victoire l'envahit.  
Laissant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage si souvent impassible ou moqueur, il attrape de nouveau son livre et recherche sa page perdue.  
Enfin de compte, il va peut-être laisser Kuroo Tetsuro utiliser son prénom ou tout autre diminutif souhaité.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Parce que j'aime beaucoup -_énormément_- ce couple... . J'espère que ça vous a plut !

**L.**

**Ps: **_1er OS sur ce fandom.  
_


End file.
